youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack On Josh Brolin
This story is inspired by War Of The Squads. Prologue Josh Brolin 'commands two massive armies, known as the Squidwards and the Bing Bong, and a small group of followers known as the Barney Bunch. His own main objective was to bring stability from the YTP universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's entire resources and condemn it. However, his methodology to succeed was warped; through using the The Enclosed Instruction Book , Josh Brolin intended to harness the book power to exterminate half of life in the universe. But, the Squidwards and Bing Bong betrayed him and formed the rebel group, The Bing Bong Gang and The Skodwarde Squad. Josh Brolin paid the Dimension Warriors to destroy them. The Dimension Warriors failed him. Josh Brolin has workers that help him. the workers are: Megumin, You, Big Bird, and Swag Tails. Riley Anderson, a rich spoiled kid. She was sick of her life. she decided to kill herself but Bing Bong prevented her from doing it. Bing Bong brought her to an apartment full of weird people. they are the members of The BingBong gang. They are going for a war with the Barney Bunch and Josh Brolin. Riley wanted to contribute to the war but they didn't let her. so she left them and met Peridot. They formed a squad and their goal is to rule the YTP universe. Suddenly Josh Brolin appears and warned them not to interfere with their war. Riley didn't give a damn about what Josh Brolin said and still joining the war. Bing Bong made a robot clone of himself names Bing Bong v2. But it was then stolen by Hitler. Mutant Krabs, one of the Bing Bong Gang member, used a teleporting device to Hitler hideout to save Bing Bong v2. Hitler use Bing Bong v2 which is now called Nazi Bing Bong against him. Mutant Krabs was killed rightly after fixing Nazi Bing Bong. Nazi Bing Bong took revenge on Hitler. He snapped his neck, killing him. Nazi Bing Bong went back to the BingBong gang apartment. The Fight of The Riley Gems Squad and The BingBong gang One their journey, the Riley Gems Squad, the squad led by Riley met with The BingBong gang. Bing Bong tried to convince Riley to stop what she was doing. But Riley didn't care. So they fight each other. Riley Gems Squad was outnumbered by The Bingbong gang. But they still managed to kill some of them. Unexpectedly an arrow penetrates Riley's head. It was Nazi Bing Bong that did it. That drove Peridot mad and unleashed her secret power. It is a magnetic power. She used it to crush Nazi Bing Bong. Bing Bong surrendered. Josh Brolin, was watching from far away. He ordered The Barney Bunch to attack them. Barney The Dinosaur shot them with a machine gun. The Riley Gems Squad and The Bing Bong gang ran. The Riley Gems and The BingBong gang realized that there is no need for them to fight. They worked together to put an end to Josh Brolin. Riley woke up. looking at her surroundings. She saw dead YTP characters. She is in Heaven. She wandered around and she founded Nazi Bing Bong. She punched his ball. she punches it so hard, the heaven collapsed. and they fell to Hyrule. So are all of the dead YTP Characters. They all joined Riley back to the warzone. Riley reunited with Peridot and the others. Nazi BingBong Stumbled upon something. They dig the ground and found The Enclosed Instruction Book. They found a way to defeat Josh Brolin. The Allies The Rebels are still outnumbered with Josh Brolin's army. So they make allies with other terrorists. Bing Bong old friend, Skodwarde have a squad called Skodwarde Squad. They agreed to help when needed. The Ganondork Squad once had a fight with The barney bunch and decided to join them too. Destroying The Rebels Josh Brolin determined to find the The Enclosed Instruction Book to gain the full power of YTP. The book was previously owned by The BingBong gang. Josh Brolin can get the book due to Nazi Bing Bong leaking the map of the hideout to Google Maps. which caused Nazi Bing Bong to be kicked out of The BingBong gang. Josh Brolin pitied him and made Nazi Bing Bong his worker. Megumin, Josh's other worker, destroyed the Kowloon Walled City where the book was hidden. The BingBong gang and The Riley Gems Squad were there sucking each other's dick. Josh Brolin demanded The Barney Bunch to kill them and bring him the holy book. Riley Anderson fucked all of The Barney Bunch members. Bing Bong called Skodwarde Squad for backup. The Skodwarde Squad came with a giant dildo gun and killed most of the Barney Bunch members. Barney took revenge by killing Riley, and the Barney Squad retreated. Josh Brolin after gained the full power of YTP, flies to Hyrule because he is exhausted and want a beer. The End Of Bing Bong Josh Brolin looked at a scar in his hands and felt angry. He walked over to the window and reflected on his Dirty surroundings. He had always hated Hyrule with its horrible Houses. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel angry. Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some''one. It was the figure of Bing Bong. Josh gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He looks so hideous. His friends saw him as a precious, prickly pig. Once, he had even saved Nazi Bing Bong But not even a bad person who had once saved a Nazi Bing Bong, was prepared for what Bing Bong had in-store today. The snow flurried like fighting skodwarde, making Josh stressed. As Josh stepped outside and Bing Bong came closer, he could see the wet glint in his eye. "I am here because I want The Enclosed Instruction Book," Bing bellowed, in a rude tone. He slammed his fist against Josh's chest, with the force of 7210 mice. "I frigging hate you, Josh Brolin." Josh looked back, even more, stressed and still fingering the hideous knife. "Bing, I wouldn't let you destroy this YTP wiki. because i wanted to rule it," he replied. They looked at each other with furious feelings, like two defeated, deafening Dogs rampaging at a very hideous war, which had rock music playing in the background and two stupid uncles punching to the beat. Suddenly, Bing lunged forward and tried to punch Josh in the face. Quickly, Josh grabbed a knife and brought it down on Bing's skull. Bing's dirty arms trembled and his ugly legs wobbled. He looked determined, his body, raw like a boiling, bitter snow. Then he let out an agonizing groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Bing Bong was dead. Josh Brolin went back inside and made himself a nice drink of beer. Josh Brolin's Victory Josh Brolin succeed to rule the YTP universe. '''Continue on Part Two... Settings Characters: * Josh Brolin * Riley Anderson (deceased) * Bing Bong (deceased) * Megumin * Nazi Bing Bong * Peridot * Swag Tails * Barney the Dinosaur * You * Big Bird * Hitler (deceased) * Mutant Krabs (revived) * Skodwarde Squads: * The Riley Gems Squad * The BingBong gang * Skodwarde Squad * Ganondork Squad * Barney Bunch Category:Books Category:Stories